


Ostateczne rozwiązanie

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Sherlock (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Black Comedy, Crack Fic, Crossover, Evil!Sherlock Holmes, Gen, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspektor Lestrade jest gotów na podjęcie najbardziej szalonych kroków, byleby tylko powstrzymać ostatnią serię zabójstw w Londynie. Donovan ma nawet pewną propozycję.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostateczne rozwiązanie

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie oryginalnie opublikowane na forum Mirriel, znane również jako Tekst, Za Który Wszyscy Znienawidzili Kota, pieszczotliwie nazywane Sherlock Nigdy By Tego Nie Zrobił. Żartuję trochę, ale głównie po to, żeby Was ostrzec - nie spodoba Wam się to opowiadanie. Znielubicie mnie za nie, więc zanim zaczniecie je czytać, odpowiedzcie sobie na pytanie: jak bardzo kochacie Sherlocka Holmesa i czy bawi Was wizja tej postaci jako psychopatycznego mordercy? Jeśli odpowiedzieliście na te pytania odpowiednio: "bardzo, bardzo" i "nie", to się nie polecam. Jeśli odpowiedzieliście inaczej, to się polecam :) Zwłaszcza że ja sama naprawdę lubię ten tekst, a nawet uważam, że jest zabawny (serio! Może nie taki ha-ha zabawny, ale w moim przekonaniu to naprawdę jest crack!fic w postaci czarnej komedii!). 
> 
> To trochę straszne, że odczuwam tak głęboką potrzebę tłumaczenia się z tego pomysłu, ale tak to chyba jest, jak człowiek narusza świętości i robi krzywdę powszechnie lubianym postaciom :) Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.
> 
> Dla _Sherlocka_ bierzemy pod uwagę tylko pierwszy odcinek, ponieważ opowiadanie jest w całości oparte na jednej spekulacji jednej postaci. Dalej idzie w bliżej niezidentyfikowane AU, więc całą wiedzę o _character development_ Sherlocka Holmesa proszę na chwilę schować do szafy, bo tym razem nie chodzi o studium postaci, ani nawet o jakieś szczególnie kanoniczne _in character_ , tylko o pomysł. Mój żargon medyczno-psychologiczno-kryminalny to trochę taka licentia poetica, więc wszystkich znających się na rzeczy przepraszam!
> 
> Zbetowane przez **Marchew** i **milairkę**.

_You know why he's here? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it. The weirder the crime, the more he gets off. And you know what? One day just showing up won't be enough. One day we'll be standing around a body and Sherlock Holmes will be the one who put it there._

Sally Donovan, _Study In Pink_

 

 

 

— Sam nie wiem, Donovan. Myślałem, że dajemy już sobie spokój z konsultantami? — burczy Lestrade, wpychając prawie całego pączka na raz do ust.

— Z tymi, którzy mają nierówno pod sufitem — Donovan odpowiada radośnie, rzecz jasna na tyle, na ile Donovan w ogóle potrafi być radosna.  

Pomiędzy jednym gryzem a drugim, Lestrade niechętnie musi przyznać, że dobry humor podwładnych zawsze wyprowadza go trochę z równowagi. Nie życzy sobie w końcu niczego więcej jak trochę spokoju w pracy, a że na posterunku nieodłączną częścią takiego stanu rzeczy jest zła jak osa i wiecznie skrzywiona Donovan? Nie jego wina.

— Tym razem jednak zatrudnimy prawdziwego profesjonalistę, a nie jakiegoś ćpuna z kompleksem Boga — kontynuuje niefrasobliwie policjantka.

— Bez urazy dla nikogo, tak? — mamrocze Lestrade, ale pozwala się zawlec do sali konferencyjnej, w której czeka na nich nowy detektyw konsultujący.

Czy też _miał czekać_ , bo najwyraźniej go tam _nie ma_.

— Przepraszam panią bardzo — Lestrade zwraca się uprzejmie do drobnej blondynki, która z prędkością światła pisze coś na swojej komórce i dopiero na dźwięk jego głosu unosi wzrok znad telefonu — pomyliliśmy pokoje.

Lestrade obraca się na pięcie i już ma wyjść, kiedy słyszy niezbyt subtelne kaszlnięcie Donovan. (Nie ma nic gorszego na świecie, niż te jej słynne na całą jednostkę, wymowne kaszlnięcia).

— No jasne. Dlaczego mnie to w ogóle dziwi? — Lestrade przewraca oczami i wzdycha cierpiętniczo. — Pani jest nowym detektywem konsultującym, prawda?

— A pan jest inspektorem Scotland Yardu. — Blondynka uśmiecha się ironiczne i wstaje, żeby uścisnąć Lestrade’owi rękę.

— I jest pani… Amerykanką. — Lestrade stara się nie brzmieć pobłażliwie, dobry Boże, naprawdę _tak bardzo się stara_.

— A pan jest Brytyjczykiem! Czy długo to jeszcze potrwa? — dziewczyna zwraca się do Donovan, która wyraźnie z trudem powstrzymuje uśmiech.

— Ależ nie, nie! — Lestrade potrząsa głową i gestem prosi ją, aby ponownie usiadła. — Jestem po prostu… Cóż, jestem trochę zaskoczony. Nie spodziewaliśmy się kogoś tak młodego — wyjaśnia pośpiesznie.

— Oczywiście — dziewczyna przytakuje mu lekko kpiącym głosem i Lestrade już wie, że gówniara jest na co dzień nie do zniesienia. Urocze. Zwłaszcza że… Ile to dziecko ma lat, _czternaście_?

A, pieprzyć to!

— Proszę pani — zaczyna Lestrade, pocierając czoło dłonią w zakłopotaniu — na naprawdę nie wątpię, że jest pani świetnym detektywem i utalentowanym śledczym…

—  Oraz wybitnym kryminologiem —  dorzuca smarkula, uśmiechając się bezczelnie.

— Tak, jasne, to też — potakuje jej Lestrade i przewraca znowu oczami, lekko zniecierpliwiony. (Jak tak dalej pójdzie zwichnie sobie gałki oczne, o ile jest to w ogóle możliwe). — Ale chodzi o to, że… Nie wiem, czy jest pani odpowiednią osobą na to stanowisko. Widzi pani, to nie jest jakaś pierwsza lepsza seria zabójstw, bo nasz podejrzany to nie tylko groźny psychopata, ale i na swój sposób geniusz. Nie wspominam już o tym, że przez wiele lat współpracował z naszym wydziałem i zna zarówno stosowane przez nas metody, jak i nas osobiście, na wylot. — Lestrade pociera czoło dłonią, nie do końca wiedząc, jak w racjonalny i nieobrażający nikogo sposób dać wyraz swojej frustracji. — Ja po prostu nie jestem sobie w stanie wyobrazić kogoś postury jakiegoś… Jakiegoś _skrzata_ , faktycznie pomagającego w ujęciu _Sherlocka Holmesa_!

Cisza, która zapada po tych słowach, jest nieznośnie krępująca.

—  _Skrzata_? —  dziewczyna powtarza z niedowierzaniem, a Lestrade odnosi wrażenie, że nikt nawet nie próbuje zrozumieć, o co mu w tym wszystkim chodzi.

— Jest pani niewiele starsza od mojej siostrzenicy! — unosi się, spoglądając na Donovan w nadziei, że ta go poprze. Ale jak zwykle, kiedy przychodzi co do czego, nie można na nią liczyć.

— Nie martw się, już sprawdziłam, czy pani detektyw ma ważny dowód osobisty — podpowiada usłużnie policjantka i Lestrade ma ochotę ją udusić.

— Okej, nawet jeśli przyjmiemy, że jest pełnoletnia… — Lestrade nie potrafi ukryć swojego sceptycyzmu co do tego ostatniego faktu. — Co będzie, jak Holmes ją zaatakuje? Facet ma ze dwa metry wzrostu i potrafi, do jasnej cholery _, fechtować_!

— No przecież nie będzie toczyła z nim epickich pojedynków jedna na jednego…

— Pomijając fakt, że i tak by mnie nie zaatakował. Przemoc fizyczna nie jest w jego stylu — wcina się dziewczyna. — Ma inne MO.

— I pani, jak się spodziewam, wie, jakie to MO jest? — Lestrade pyta podejrzliwie.

— Chora zabawa w kotka i myszkę, zwodzenie policji, mylenie śladów, różnego rodzaju intelektualne gierki, manipulowanie ludźmi, szantaż emocjonalny — te klimaty. Ale coś tak wulgarnego jak zwykła napaść? Na kobietę? I to w dodatku, jak sam był pan uprzejmy zauważyć, postury skrzata? — dodaje kpiąco, marszcząc zabawnie nos. — Nie wydaje mi się.

— A to niby dlaczego? — pyta Donovan. — Holmes jest mordercą, zabił już cztery osoby!

— To co innego, bo zabójca, kimkolwiek jest, nie widzi tak naprawdę w swoich ofiarach ludzi. Są dla niego tylko pionkami, które musi poświęcić, żeby zrealizować swoją strategię i osiągnąć ostateczny cel. — Blondynka krzyżuje ręce na piersi i w zamyśleniu spogląda prosto na Lestrade’a. — Ten człowiek nie zabija dla samej przyjemności zabijania. Odebranie życia drugiej osobie jest dla niego czynnością porównywalną z obraniem pomarańczy czy umyciem zębów. Tak jak państwo się domyślili, to psychopata i nie potrafi odczuwać emocji tak samo jak normalni ludzie. Szczęście, smutek, podniecenie, strach — równie dobrze mogliby państwo zwracać się do niego w obcym języku. Kiedy zabija, nie żałuje swoich ofiar, ale też nie cieszy się z posiadanej nad nimi władzy. Traktuje to jako sposób na zwrócenie na siebie uwagi oraz rzucenie londyńskiej policji intelektualnego wyzwania. Dlatego nie będzie zainteresowany zrobieniem mi krzywdy w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu — będzie raczej dążył do tego, żeby pokonać mnie i poniżyć w sposób, który byłby najbardziej dotkliwy dla niego samego — udowadniając mi, że nie jestem tak inteligentna jak on.

Lestrade nawet nie zauważa, kiedy zaczyna kiwać w zamyśleniu głową.

Prawda jest taka, że kiedy Sherlockowi Holmesowi w końcu odbiło, Lestrade był tym mimo wszystko zaskoczony. _Mimo wszystko_ , bo przecież otaczający go ludzie od lat powtarzali, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie i Lestrade naprawdę powinien być przygotowany na taką ewentualność. Tymczasem po tym jak (w pewnym sensie) zaprzyjaźnił się i z Sherlockiem, i z Johnem (który, lekceważąc wszelkie prawidła ziemskiej logiki, ciągle twardo broni przyjaciela), po nawiązaniu z nimi tak bliskiej współpracy, przez chwilę myślał, że może… Cóż, nie ma już zresztą znaczenia, co wtedy myślał i na co miał nadzieję – ważne, co musi zrobić teraz.

Bo było oczywiście dokładnie tak, jak wieszczyła Donovan: pewnego chłodnego, deszczowego dnia wielki Sherlock Holmes nudził się tak bardzo, że z tych nudów popełnił morderstwo. Policja, skierowana na właściwy trop serią poszlak, przez kilka tygodni próbowała udowodnić, że to właśnie on stoi za ostatnim zabójstwem, ale dowodów, które ostatecznie zakończyłyby śledztwo, nadal brak. Polowanie trwa więc dalej — tylko że co jakiś czas Sherlocka zaczyna nużyć opieszałość brytyjskiego wymiaru sprawiedliwości i chcąc poczuć dreszcz emocji, znowu zabija.

A potem jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz.

Lestrade wie, że jego jednostka znajduje się w beznadziejnym położeniu, bo nie ma co się czarować — ani on, ani żaden z jego ludzi nie mają najmniejszych szans na przechytrzenia Sherlocka, psia jego mać, Holmesa. Może naczelny londyński psychol, Jim Moriarty, mógłby tego dokonać — problem w tym, że absolutnie nie pali się do tego, żeby im pomóc. Wręcz przeciwnie, uważa, że cała ta historia jest przezabawna i nie ma zamiaru się wtrącać. A jeśli nie mogą liczyć na Moriarty’ego, to co im pozostaje?

Poza zwodniczo uroczymi, zarozumiałymi Amerykankami, które nawet jeszcze nie zostały wprowadzone w szczegóły śledztwa, a już zdają się rozumieć mordercę lepiej, niż cały Scotland Yard razem wzięty, rzecz jasna.

Cholera jasna.

— A gdzie haczyk? — pyta Lestrade, marszcząc brwi.

— Nie wiemy, jak zareaguje na zatrudnienie przez was nowego konsultanta. Może być tym zachwycony, może być wściekły — z takimi popaprańcami nigdy nic nie wiadomo. A proszę mi wierzyć, że miałam już z podobnymi wariatami nieraz do czynienia.

— Nie zna pani Holmesa. — Lestrade kręci głową, ale zanim zdąży powiedzieć coś więcej, dziewczyna prycha lekceważąco i przekrzywia niewinnie głowę.

— Nie? — pyta, przykładając palec wskazujący do brody w parodii zamyślonej pozy, po czym sięga do zawieszonej na oparciu fotela szmacianej torby i wyciąga z niej oklejonego kolorowymi nalepkami laptopa. Komputer okazuje się być już uruchomiony i dziewczyna zaczyna mówić, szukając czegoś  w labiryncie plików i folderów. Lestrade podchodzi do stołu, nachyla się i widzi otwierane jedne po drugim dokumenty, skany, zdjęcia. — Sherlock Holmes, jedyny na świecie detektyw konsultujący. Chemik, fizyk, biolog i matematyk, w międzyczasie średnio utalentowany skrzypek-amator. Byłby członkiem MENSA, gdyby miał w zwyczaju zawracać sobie głowę tym, co myślą o nim inni. Z drugiej strony — przekonany o własnej wyższości nad innymi narcyz, który uwielbia się popisywać swoimi zdolnościami przed pełną uwielbienia publicznością. Którą, nawiasem mówiąc, znalazł trzynaście miesięcy temu w osobie doktora Johna Watsona. Na temat problemów tego pana też można by napisać całą dysertację… Niemniej Watson jest autorem bijącego rekordy popularności bloga, dzięki któremu _Sherlock Holmes_ urósł do rangi internetowego fenomenu. Holmes wykazuje cechy osobowości dyssocjalnej i jest poważnie zaburzony. Częściowo ma to zapewne źródło organiczne, częściowe środowiskowe. Oziębła matka, wymagający ojciec, niekończąca się rywalizacja ze starszym bratem, który nigdy nie był równie inteligentny, ale ponieważ pozostawał o wiele lepiej przystosowany do życia w społeczeństwie, odniósł ogromny sukces i zyskał to, czego Holmesowi zawsze brakowało najbardziej — uznanie i szacunek. A jeśli raporty policyjne, do których oczywiście nie miałam dostępu, się nie mylą, wykazuje również niezdrowe zainteresowanie niekoniecznie legalnymi używkami, którymi zapewne próbuje zrekompensować sobie emocjonalne upośledzenie.

Lestrade patrzy z ukosa na Donovan i widzi, jak kąciki jej ust drgają w pełnym zadowolenia uśmieszku, tak jakby wiedziała, jaką decyzję podejmie jej szef jeszcze przed nim samym.

— Tyle z Google’a. Pokażcie mi jego teczkę, jutro wieczorem będziecie mieli pełen profil.

Najbardziej w tym zaś irytuje go to, że to pewnie prawda.

— Wszystko pięknie, ale nie żartowałem, kiedy nazwałem Holmesa geniuszem — stwierdza po chwili milczenia. — Poradzi sobie z nim pani?

Blondynka uśmiecha się szeroko i, nie ma co ukrywać, rozbrajająco ślicznie i bez słowa zaczyna otwierać serię zapisanych na swoim laptopie dokumentów.

 

* * *

 

 

Jak każde wielkie i nowoczesne miasto, Londyn nocą nigdy nie pogrąża się w mroku całkowicie; uliczne latarnie, reflektory przemykających pustymi drogami samochodów i neonowe reklamy we wszystkich kolorach tęczy wydobywają jego kontury z ciemności  bladymi, rozproszonymi smugami światła.

Sherlock gwałtownym ruchem stawia kołnierz płaszcza; tuż przed świtem jest zimno i wilgotno, uroki wyspiarskiej pogody. Idzie szybko, trzymając się blisko ścian budynków, aby przynajmniej częściowo ukryć się przed oczami nigdy nieśpiącego miasta. Podąża wyznaczoną wcześniej trasą pewnie, nie przystając nawet na chwilę — a im jest bliżej celu, tym większe czuje podniecenie.

_Nareszcie_.

Kiedy kilka tygodni temu Sherlock dowiedział się — a nie było to szczególnie trudne — o nowym detektywnie konsultującym, którego zatrudnił Lestrade, przez chwilę żywił nadzieję, że rozgrywka między nim a londyńską policją nabierze kolorów. Nadzieja ta była jednak płonna, bo młoda Amerykanka, która według wielu różnych źródeł miała wyróżniać się bystrością umysłu i niekonwencjalnymi metodami, okazała się być boleśnie przeciętna. Sherlock oczywiście jest przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju zawodów, jako że do tej pory tylko Moriarty stanowił dla niego jakiekolwiek wyzwanie. I nie żeby na serio podejrzewał, że nowa konsultantka może się z nim mierzyć, ale nie ma co ukrywać — spodziewał się przynajmniej minimalnego zaburzenia męczącej go rutyny.

Rutyna bowiem jest nudna, a nuda, cóż — nuda jest gorsza niż śmierć.

Wciska ręce do kieszeni płaszcza, palcem wodząc po przyjemnie chłodnej lufie pistoletu. Kolejny cel (Sherlock nie jest zwolennikiem słowa _ofiara_ , brzmi ono zbyt melodramatycznie i personalnie jednocześnie) wybrał starannie — niby nie wiąże go z nim żaden motyw, ale i tym razem nie jest to zupełnie przypadkowa osoba. Sherlock nigdy zresztą nie działa przypadkowo i jest ciekawy kiedy (i czy w ogóle) Lestrade albo którakolwiek z otaczających go małp w mundurze odgadnie wzór, którym się posługuje od samego początku.

Skręca w wąską alejkę i po chwili staje przed nieco obskurnym wejściem do klubu go-go. _Szeherezada_ , głosi różowy, stylizowany na arabską czcionkę neon, którego centralny element stanowi niby wijąca się w tańcu kobieta. Sherlock krzywi się mimowolnie, takie przybytki brzydzą go niepomiernie, ale jego osobiste uprzedzenia nie mają teraz znaczenia. Zbliża się w końcu druga nad ranem i Patricia Cummings (studentka socjologii za dnia, tancerka o mało kreatywnym pseudonimie scenicznym _Cherry_ nocą) zaraz kończy zmianę.

Sherlock wie, że Patricia wyjdzie z klubu razem z Sarą Jones, matką pięcioletniego Isaaca, farbowaną blondynką znaną jako Yvonne. Po wyjściu z alejki Sara jednak skręci w prawo, w stosunkowo dobrze oświetloną, brukowaną ulicę, a Patricia w lewo, gdzie będzie musiała przejść obok pustego placu budowy hipermarketu.

Na takich placach budowy prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś piętnaście minut po drugiej nad ranem usłyszy wyciszony tłumikiem strzał wynosi zaledwie cztery i siedemdziesiąt setnych procenta. Ciała natomiast do rana nie znajdzie nikt.

Sherlock ustawia się kilka metrów od wejścia, tuż przy kontenerze na śmieci, wiedząc, że z tego miejsca nikt go nie zauważy, że nikt nawet nie spojrzy w jego stronę — opuszczający _Szeherezadę_ klienci i pracownicy zaraz za progiem skręcają w drugą stronę, bo uliczka jest ślepa. Sherlock opiera się więc wygodniej o ścianę budynku, licząc sekundy…

Nagle drzwi klubu otwierają się i z budynku wychodzi mężczyzna. Ale zamiast skierować się ku głównej drodze (w jedyną sensowną stronę), idzie prosto na kontener. Sherlock klnie pod nosem, wściekły — będzie musiał całkowicie zrezygnować ze swojego spotkania z Patricią, bo nawet jeśli wróci do _Szeherezady_ kiedy indziej, zawsze istnieje szansa, że ktoś go rozpozna i skojarzy.

Czego ten prostak chce? Na pewno nie wyrzucić śmieci, Sherlock sprawdził w końcu grafik ekipy sprzątającej i wie, kontener był opróżniany poprzedniego dnia rano, a to oznacza, że żaden kosz na śmieci w klubie nie może być jeszcze pełen. Sięga po paczkę papierosów, które trzymał w kieszeni płaszcza i wyciąga jednego z pudełka, chcąc sprawiać wrażenie kogoś, kto zrobił sobie tylko krótką przerwę na papierosa i zaraz wróci do klubu.

I rzeczywiście, mężczyzna (w średnim wieku, niski i otyły, łysawy, rozwodnik, z pochodzenia Walijczyk, kiedyś pracownik fabryki, dzisiaj cieć w _Szeherezadzie_ ) ignoruje kontener, stając twarzą w twarz z Sherlockiem.

— Pan Holmes? — pyta, zerkając na wyrwaną z notesu kartkę, którą trzyma w ręku.

— Tak — odpowiada Sherlock, bo nie ma sensu zaprzeczać. I plan, i cel muszą i tak ulec zmianie. Szkoda, bo Patricia była pierwszą kobietą na jego liście i już sobie wyobrażał pełną konsternacji minę Lestrade’a, kiedy inspektor próbuje połączyć z jego osobą pozornie przypadkową tancerkę go-go. — W czym mogę pomóc?

Mężczyzna smarka przez palce (kibic Manchester United, w każdy piątek pije Guinessa z grupą przyjaciół w irlandzkim pubie dwie przecznice dalej) i wyciąga w jego stronę (na szczęście trzymaną w drugiej ręce) tę samą kartkę, na której wcześniej coś sprawdzał.

— Mam to panu przekazać.

Sherlock marszczy brew.

— Skąd pan wiedział, że tu będę?

— Powiedziano mi, że o drugiej w nocy za kontenerem na śmieci będzie się czaił jakiś popierdoleniec. — Cieć nie wygląda na szczególnie tym przejętego. — I patrz pan, rzeczywiście. — Szczerzy pożółkłe zęby w uśmiechu (właściciel małego jamnika, jego siostra zmarła na raka trzy lata temu), po czym odwraca się na pięcie i wraca do środka.

Sherlock odprowadza go wzrokiem (mężczyzna utyka lekko na prawą nogę, uraz stawu kolanowego, w młodości grał w piłkę nożną na pozycji skrzydłowego), po czym spogląda na świstek, który mężczyzna wcisnął mu do ręki. Karteczka jest złożona na pół, na zewnętrznej stronie widnieją tylko dwa słowa ( _SHERLOCK HOLMES_ , kapitalikami, jakby autor nie ufał albo swojemu charakterowi pisma, albo umiejętności czytania posłańca). Sherlock otwiera zwitek i czyta (wszystko pewnym, kanciastym pismem kogoś, kto jest pewny siebie do granic brawury, nie lubi owijania w bawełnę i jeździ samochodami z ręczną skrzynią biegów): _Odwróć się i spójrz w górę_.

Mnąc papier w lewej, a kolbę schowanego w kieszeni pistoletu ściskając w prawej ręce, Sherlock odwraca się. I unosi głowę.

Bijący od kiczowatego neonu bladoróżowy poblask niewiele oświetla, ale ktokolwiek zabawił się w grafficiarza, doskonale wiedział, gdzie umieścić wiadomość, żeby dało się ją przeczytać nawet w nocy. Tuż obok nazwy klubu, w okolicach łokcia podświetlanej tancerki, ktoś napisał:

 

VERONICA MARS JEST SPRYTNIEJSZA ODE MNIE

 

Sherlock marszczy lekko czoło.

Nad każdym _i_ zamiast kropki jest serduszko.

 

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
